


Blinded by You

by Grimmerie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, cuteness warning, first fic, free - Freeform, harurin - Freeform, oooooh exciting, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform, this will most likely be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmerie/pseuds/Grimmerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka needs to find glasses. However, when he finds the perfect pair, it turns out that someone else wants them too; a handsome someone. Follow this story as the relationship between Rin and Haru blossom into a friendship, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by You

Rin Matsuoka was practically blind.

He wore contacts nearly everyday, and perscription goggles when swimming, but for some reason, his optometrist insisted he get glasses. Fucking glasses. What kind of hipster freak did he think he was? But recently, his contacts had been hurting his eyes and it came to a point where he couldn’t wait to get home just to take them out. But were glasses _really_ necessary?

 ~~Yes~~ No.

Looking around the small store filled with display cases and towers of frames, Rin could already tell that this search would be painful. Not only would he have to find something that he liked, he had to find something that _other_ people would like. Not to mention Gou, who would probably go on and on about how “adorable” he would look with big hipster glasses. As if.

Cautiously browsing around the room, Rin frowned as he approached some wire-framed pairs. _Too nerdy._ The thick frames? _Too pretentious._ Round? _Too loser-ish._ Narrow? _Too unflattering,_

How would he ever find something he’d be okay wearing? That is, if he even listened to his eye doctor and got the damn things. There just didn’t seem to be anything that was even remotely his style… then again, what has his style?

Then, he saw it. They weren’t terrible; which really put them apart from everything else so far. Rin’s red eyes flickered in hope as he steadily approached the only pair that had appealed to him so far, and cure his blindness. Step by step, he finally got up to the glasses and observed them, his maroon hair flopping a bit to the side as he tilted his head in concentration. Finally, reaching out his hand to grab them, Rin smiled as he came in contact with the hard plastic of-

A HAND?!

“Augh!” he yelled, stepping back to see a blue-eyed boy looking right back at him. His eyes narrowing in annoyance, Rin took a step towards the stranger and scowled. The raven-haired boy was taken a bit by surprised and backed up, intimidated by the unknown person’s forwardness.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rin asked maliciously, a miffed yet tired expression on his face.

The stranger, getting a feel for what kind of person this guy was (and not liking it), spoke up. “I’m trying to get that pair of glasses. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking these.” He said, grabbing the frames and turning to walk away.

Oh, no. He did _not_ just do that. He did _not_ just take away what Rin had been looking for the entire time he was in this damn store.

Was he really getting this upset over the frames?

…or was it that he thought that the frames would look better on that guy than on him?

“Hey!” The redhead said, waiting for the boy to turn around again before continuing. “I had those first… whatever your name is.”

“The name’s Haru, genius.” The person replied, rolling his sea-blue eyes. “And no, you didn’t. I got them before you.”

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

“Did not!”

“Did so!”

“Ugh!” Rin exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. He had to admit, though, he was starting to lose his edge. That stra—erm, Haru—was pretty easy on the eyes, and the way he was acting was kinda cute too. But whatever. At this point, he just wanted to get out of this damn store. “Look, I’m tired, you’re tired, and I can’t stand another minute in this place. So, if you would just hand them over, we can both leave.”

Haru raised an eyebrow in a look that oozed _are you serious right now?_ Geez, what was up with this guy? He acted like he was the boss of everything. He hated people like that.

“You don’t think I’ve been looking too? What’s your name anyways?” Haru asked, curious about the hothead.

 _What’s up with this chitchat?_ As maroon eyes met blue, he sighed in defeat and relaxed a little bit. “I’m Rin. As in Matsuoka.”

Haru, normally stubborn and indifferent, started to soften a bit in front of the redhead. Fumbling with the frames in his hand, the boy averted his eyes from the person in front of him. _Am I really going to do this?_ “If you really need these that desperately, I guess I can order them online or something…”

Rin looked at the raven-haired man in surprise. “Really? You’d… do that?” he asked suspiciously. After all, they’d been arguing not more than a few minutes ago. But now he was offering him exactly what he wanted? Or rather, didn’t want?

“Do you want them or not? If you don’t, I’m getting them.” Haru muttered, looking up slowly.

The male nodded quickly and snatched the glasses out of the other guy’s hand. “Wow, thanks! Now I can finally get out of here.” He started walking towards the register, reminiscing over his luck. At this point, there was no way he could tolerate sitting through getting actual lenses, so Rin set up an appointment and began to exit the store. However, turning back, he noticed that Haru was still standing there, now looking for _another_ pair of glasses. Sighing, he walked back in and grabbed the guy by the arm, getting a tight grip on Haru’s forearm. _I guess he works out._ Not the time! Taking him by the arm, he led the confused boy out of the shop and back into the crowded mall. Rin himself was surprised by his forwardness, but he was a total ass to Haru and felt kinda bad about it. Not to mention what his family would do if they found out…

“What the hell are you doing?!” Haru yelled, struggling to break free of Rin’s grip. “Hello? What’s going on?” He hissed, scowling at Rin as they came to a stop outside the store.

The redhead looked away as he slowly began to speak. “Well, I feel bad for being a jerk, and my sister would kill me if I didn’t make it up some how. I’m going to grab some coffee, and if you’d like to go, I can buy you a cup.”

Haru’s eyes widened as his mind started to race. _He could be an axe murderer for all I know. This is dangerous, and unusual, and absoulutely insane. Does he actualy think I’ll accept? …_ “Erm, sure, I guess.”

_God, Haru, you’re an idiot_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is the first fic I've ever written, and I'd really appreciate some feedback and how it is so far. Thank you!


End file.
